


Sticky Fingers

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [157]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  The Librarians.  Jones and sticky fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Fingers

“Little help?” Jones asked without some much as a flicker of guilt.

“I really should leave you there,” Eve threatened, stepping up to visually inspect the artifact. All ten pads of Jones’ fingers were pressed against the surface, and there was a slight ripple of colour around each point of contact. “You can’t remove…”

Jones was already shaking his head. “Not without leaving some very important parts of me behind.”

In the end, Stone just cut the pedestal with a chain saw, and Jenkins and Cassandra did something involving weird lights and a pot full of something that made the Annex smell of mud for days.

Eve made good on her threat and tied bells around Jones hands. He was out of them in seconds, but as he tossed them back, he was smiling, pleased to be back in her good graces. 

She jingled the bells in mild threat, but she was smiling as she headed back to her desk. Jones wiggled his fingers to warm up and went to find his fellow Librarians.


End file.
